The Chase
by colourful-dystopia
Summary: Another AU/AH drabble. It's short so it doesn't really need a summary.
1. Chapter 1

"We have to stop meeting like this." He said, coming to a stop just as she exited the café. He breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. A smile spread across his face as she turned around to acknowledge him.

"Did you just run all the way from office to catch me on my coffee break?" she asked, while giving him a once over. He looked well groomed, as always. Not a thread or a strand of hair out of place. "Don't you ever work?"

"It can wait." He responded nonchalantly. "When will you finally agree to go out with me?"

"Klaus I have to get back to the office." She said, walking away. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Caroline, come on!" he followed behind her like a lost puppy. "We've been doing this for weeks, sweetheart. What will it take?"

She sighed and stopped. She turned around slowly, taking in his pleading face. The smirk was wiped off his face. His lips were slightly parted, and his puppy eyes begging her to give in. she remembered the first time they met. It was a rainy Saturday and both of them had been stranded at the restaurant after sitting through what had to be the worst dates of their lives. They had struck up a conversation by the bar and Klaus had taken an immediate liking to her. In her inebriated state of mind, Caroline had taken his number and had promised to call him back, but had decided against it once she sobered up. A week after that, Klaus had run into her at a café. He made it point to visit the café every day at the same time just to see her. He was relentless and she couldn't shake him off.

"I think," he began, when she didn't say anything, "that you enjoy having me chase you around makes you feel powerful, having me wrapped around your finger. Is that what this is about?"

Caroline scoffed and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Fine." She said and his face changed to a blend of surprise and glee. "You have twenty minutes." She walked towards the closest bench and sat down and waited for him to join her. "Don't waste my time Klaus!" she sang.

He smirked and walked towards her. Their talk lasted for more than twenty minutes. Close to an hour. They talked of everything under the sun. The things they loved, the things the absolutely detested. They spoke of family and loyalty, experiences and journeys, bucket lists, and the things they cherished in life. They hardly felt the time passing, until Caroline finally looked at the time and jumped up.

"I have to get back." She said, looking at him with kind eyes. "It was nice talking to you, Klaus."

He jumped up after her and grabbed her elbow before she walked away, "So…should I pick you up at 8? I'll make dinner reservations at this great Lebanese place. You like Lebanese, don't you?"

"I never agreed to a dinner, Klaus." She said, narrowing her eyes in a flirty manner. A big smile plastered on her face.

"How can you not agree after that?" he said, casually waving toward the park bench. "I honestly think this could work" he gestured to the two of them. "Be brave, Caroline. Take a leap with me. I won't let you fall."

He smiled as he watched her think it over. He knew he could convince her.

"Alright," She said finally, "one date."

"I'll pick you up at eight." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Wait." She called after him "you don't know where I live." He just raised his eyebrows and smirked causing her to gasp, "How do you know where I live?" she asked. "Are you stalking me?"

"I dropped you home that night. But of course you wouldn't remember that! You were smashed! It was quite hilarious actually." He began to laugh, causing her to get angrier.

"That's not funny Klaus. Stop it." He began to evade her, running away from her "Klaus!" she yelled, chasing after him down the footpath, trying not to run into any of the other pedestrians, completely missing the two familiar faces looking at them from inside the café.

"Do you think they saw us?"

"Doubt it. But don't bring it up later, Kol. You know how Nik gets about matters of the heart!" the blonde girl said, glaring at her brother.

"I can't believe it worked!" Kol exclaimed.

"Of course it would work." The overconfident blonde replied. "I am a genius. Everyone knows that. Now let's get back to the office before Nik notices our absence."

**Hope you liked this one. Please leave a review. You can also follow me on tumblr at . I take drabble requests. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Thank you all for following this story. That's really sweet of you. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Some of you wanted me to expand on this story. I'm not going to do that anytime soon but I wouldn't eliminate that suggestion completely. When I wrote this story I hadn't planned for it to be more than just a one-shot, and as a result I don't really know where to take it. I'm currently working on ideas for drabbles that I will post on my tumblr page once it's completely and I'm satisfied with them. I am also working on the next chapter for my story "Connections". Maybe once I'm done with these I will look into a possible next chapter for this story.

Again, I'd like to specify that there is no guarantee of continuation. I wouldn't want to give you hope only to rip it down on some future date. I will think about it. If you have any suggestions or requests related to this story or any other story of mine, or even a drabble request, please send me a messsage on tumblr. My username is colourful_dystopia.

Thank you for reading!:)

Love,

Anna


End file.
